Dear Gang
by Stochey
Summary: Buffy writes one last letter to everyone in case something happens to her during the battle with Glory.


Author: Stochey

Title: To All Whom it May Concern

Rating: PG for angst 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.

Feedback: I could live off the stuff! Please!

Timeline: During The Gift, while Spike is waiting downstairs for Buffy.

Spoilers: up to Bargaining Part one and two

Pairings: None really

Summary: Buffy writes one last letter just in case something happens to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Gang,

I fully expect to put this where I've put the other goodbye letters that I've written whenever I get back and after I tuck my very much alive sister in but I decided to leave this for you all just in case something happens to me. I've written separately to each of you and I severely hope that all of you make it through the battle to read it if I don't. Since Spike is waiting downstairs, I'll start with him. 

Spike, I never thought I'd say this, er, write this but thank you for everything you've done for us in the past year. I know it is against your nature and I'm forever grateful to you. (Unless your chip stops working and you kill my friends, then I'll haunt you) If you don't have any other engagements, I know Dawn would probably be happy if you stayed and helped take care of her but I'll understand if you take off. I'm very sorry I couldn't love you but… thank you for loving me. Buffy.

Dawn, be strong for me, ok. Listen to the gang and do what they tell you to do. I'm sorry for leaving you and I'm sorry that Mom's not around to help you through this but you can make it, I believe in you. I'm giving you first access to all my clothes that you're so fond of taking without asking and everyone else can decide who gets what from there. I love you Dawn, I know I'm bossy and I haven't been too lovable lately but I do. Live for me, please. Love, Buffy.

Willow, I haven't heard you laugh in a while, laugh more. Take care of everyone for me, make sure Giles doesn't brood too much, study up on Dawn and make sure we don't have more surprises in store and make sure she has time for some normal teen stuff. I couldn't have made it through the past five years without you, and I don't just mean how you've saved my life countless times. You've been there for me through some of the most painful experiences I've ever had, thank you. You are truly one of the best people I've ever known and I'll miss you. I want you to be the one to tell Angel. Watch Xander do the Snoopy dance this Christmas, be happy, be with Tara, and don't cry. Love, Buffy. 

Xander, you were always the big brother I never had and your talent for making dumb jokes to lighten the mood in a bad situation hasn't faltered since I met you. Take care of Willow for me and don't stake Spike unless he does something truly stakeworthy. Physical strength aside (sorry), you're unbelievably strong and I'm glad that you've stuck by my side throughout the years. Anya is a lucky woman. No matter what you may think, you are a vital part of the Scooby Gang and don't ever forget that. Think of me on your wedding day, I'm sure it'll be soon and I'll be watching. Be with Anya, be careful and happy, and humor is a great thing, don't lose it. Love, Buffy. 

Giles, if I know you as well as I think I do, you're probably blaming yourself, don't. It wasn't your fault and you're the main reason I'm still alive in the first place. You trained me well. If Dawn doesn't want to live with Dad (which I suspect she doesn't), then I'd like you to take care of her, if it's all right with you. I know she'll be in good hands. In the past few years you've been more of a father to me then my own and I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you for putting up with me. If the Buffybot survived then get Willow to wire her up, if anyone knew that the Hellmouth was not guarded then things could get messy. You're the best Watcher any Slayer could ask for and I truly mean that. Live your life fully and be happy, do it for me. Love, your Slayer, Buffy. 

Anya, I know we're not that close but as ex-vengeance demons go, you're the nicest one I've met. Don't let anyone take away you're tactlessness, sometimes people need to be told what's what. Take care of Xander and don't let him blame himself. I wish you both all the happiness in the world for the future. Love, Buffy.

Tara, I know Willow will find a way to get you back to normal so I'm not hesitating to include you in this too. You've grown a lot since I first met you and I want to thank you for the things you've done for us. I know we're not the easiest or the safest crowd to hang out with and you're courage is way past worth mentioning. Be there for Willow and be happy. Love, Buffy.

There's an envelope for Angel under this letter, let Willow take it to him when she goes to tell him. Don't read it and tell him to read it in private. I didn't leave anything for Riley because I have realized since he left that I have only one soul mate and it's not him. If he does comeback, don't tell him that I ran after him, just say that I cried for him when he was gone, he'd be happier not knowing the truth. If my body is still… my body, then bury me someplace private or wherever is convenient. I think we would all agree that my death shouldn't be well known throughout the demon world. Each of you deserves more praise then I could ever give you for being the troopers that you are. I hope you all find true happiness and never stop fighting for life. 

Love, Buffy


End file.
